


Ame Futte Ji Katamaru

by weiss_schnee



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Gay, M/M, like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiss_schnee/pseuds/weiss_schnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Japanese saying: "The ground becomes firm after rain."<br/>Plainly, it means adversity builds character. </p><p>Ippo is in an unhappy relationship with Miyata and can't shake his feelings for Sendo. When it rains, it pours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ame Futte Ji Katamaru

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fic i ever published on AO3 so i decided to give back to one of my favorite fandoms as if right now with this! thanks for reading!
> 
> from the pov of Ippo Makunouchi

You can’t remember the last time you felt this miserable. Rather, you can but you don’t like to think of Umezawa-kun that way. It was in the past, and you’re stronger now. But this, this misery was different. It caught you off guard like a punch to the jaw from your blind spot. Miyata hasn’t called you, you think. When’s the last time you two talked? You knew he liked his privacy before a match but...did he have to be so cruel?

Then you felt the familiar itch of restlessness in your muscles. You needed to run. You needed to get rid of the frustration piling in your legs and chest. You donned your hoodie, a roomy grey one that Takamura lent you the first time you started training. Pulling aside the door to the Makunouchi Fishing Business, you stepped outside. Huh, you thought, the weather forecast didn’t call for rain. You pulled the hood closer around your face, watching the thick droplets plummet to the ground. It was as if the sky knew how you felt...or was trying to make you feel worse.

Running didn’t cure your frustration like you thought it would. It only made you feel distant and angry as you pored over the details of your relationship with Miyata. His stoicness, his cast gaze, the calculated way he chose his words...all things you admired but now found yourself despising.

The rain was falling harder now, almost synced with your thoughts as your thick eyebrows furrowed. You couldn’t bring yourself to break it off. You just couldn’t. Miyata was so lonely, so isolated...how could you abandon him? But then you stopped dead in your tracks, skidding to a stop in front of the familiar riverbank you often sat at. Your fists clenched in your pockets. How could HE leave YOU? He’s never been there for you when you needed him. He’s never given you a pep talk before a match or held your hand when you were nervous. He’s never walked you home or warmed you when you were cold…

It was pouring now and you could smell the wet cotton of the hoodie cinched around your face, untameable bangs plastered to your forehead. But through the tranquil chaos of the downpour, you saw something. It looked like someone running, arms up around their face. They must’ve forgotten their umbrella, you thought idly to yourself as you turned to head back. Perhaps you should take a hot bath when you get home.

“M-Makunouchi!”

Huh? You turned instinctively toward the voice. Who could that be? It sounds like…

 

”Sendo-san...?” You wondered aloud, shielding your eyes to peer through the relentless downpour.

“Makunouchi!” You heard again as Sendo Takeshi stumbled up to you, breathless. His usual windswept hair was clinging to his eyes and flopped to one side.

“S-Sendo-san! Y-you’re drenched! What are you doing out here?” You exclaimed.

“Makunouchi,” You heard the boxer say, bent over, trying to catch his breath.  “I came to see you.”

“Er, me? Why? L-Let’s talk at my house. You’re really getting soaked--!” You began before he held his hand up to silence you.

“This can’t wait. I gotta tell ya something, ” He said, still panting from his sprint. “It’s important.”

Shivering in the cold, you noticed his fists were clenched and his knuckles were white. You swallowed hard, searching his face for the answer. What could be so important that he couldn’t wait until you two got somewhere dry?

“I…” The boxer in front of you searched the ground for his words. You started to get nervous and you wrapped your arms around yourself. If you didn’t leave soon you both were going to get a cold--

“Listen...listen, I know ya told me you and Miyata were a thing but...” Sendo yelled out. His sharp gaze fixed upon you and it’s almost as if it were cutting through the fog and rain the way it paralyzed you.

“I love ya, Makunouchi. I love ya so much and I...I’ll wait fer ya...I waited 21 months to fight ya, I’ll wait as long as I have to. I…” Sendo trailed off and watched you but you couldn’t look at him anymore. You don’t know if it was the rain clouding your vision or the tears but you shut your eyes tightly. This couldn’t be real. There’s no way this was happening, you were probably having a stress dream.

Sendo sighed and looks away. “I wouldn’t be a man if I didn’t tell ya. I just had to let ya know.”

This wasn’t right. You knew you had feelings for Sendo. You knew these feelings had been piling up in your chest for the longest but you kept shoving them down like dirty clothes in an overstuffed hamper. You were dating Miyata, you couldn’t abandon him, you _wouldn’t_. Still… Sendo was _here_ , and he _wanted_ you, and that was something you hadn’t felt in a long time.

You looked up at Sendo. This was so _frustrating_. Sendo’s eyes turned worried as he saw the hard lines forming in your face. You couldn’t help it. You were just so tired. Tired of feeling out of control. Tired of letting yourself get treated this way. Tired of it all. You took hold of the lapels of your rival’s jacket.

“I’m-I’m tired of being powerless!” You said to him, louder than you intended. “I-I’m sick of being taken advantage of…!” You trailed off, your uncharacteristic anger burning hot then fading fast. Your mouth formed into a hard line. Then Sendo cradled your face in his hands. You felt his cold, pruning fingers behind your ears as he held your face. “Makunouchi…” He said again and you felt something burning a hole in your chest.  But you didn’t care anymore.

You closed the distance and pressed your lips into the boxer’s as you steadied yourself by holding his forearms. You felt the rain lighten up around the both of you, mimicking the feeling of this weight being lifted off your shoulders.

Sendo’s lips felt like a thousand sparklers going off at once. He smelled faintly of cinnamon, even being drenched in rainwater. You didn't feel the cold anymore. His lips heated up your entire face as he held it close to his. You knew this wasn’t good but it felt so _right_. Miyata never kissed you this passionately. He barely even held your hand... You pulled away after a couple of seconds, in need of air.

“S-Sendo-san...I…”

Your mind was a tornado of words you couldn’t say and thoughts you couldn’t articulate. Your eyes searched his face for words to say. You felt the boxer rub your cheek with his thumbs as the corners of his mouth pull into a sad smile.

“Ah, I know that look.” He said, examining you again, seeming to understand. “You can’t leave Miyata, eh?” He asked.

Did he really see that on your face? Was it that obvious?

“I know ya, Makunouchi.” He smiled. “I said I’d wait and I meant it. I’m gonna wait fer ya.”

He let go of your face, stepped back and shoved his hands into his pockets, still smiling. It was almost ridiculous as he was still drenched from head to toe. Yet, you couldn’t help but smile back.

“C-Can we please go home now?” You asked meekly “I’m f-freezing.”

 **  
** Sendo laughed, put his arm around you and tugged you close. “Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
